devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Patty Lowell (heiress)
Patty Lowell is the true heir to the Lowell family fortune. She Shares her first and last name with the other Patty Lowell, History After the death of the leader of the Lowell family, Patty Lowell remained as the heir of the family fortune. However, as her father died without being able to say the name of his daughter, his three brothers tried to get the fortune by claiming the inheritance before her. Faced with the situation, Patty found an orphan girl with the same name which she used to divert the attention of the three brothers while she was traveling quietly to the Lowell Mansion. Once arrived at the mansion, Patty was with the three brothers who confused at the thought that she was really the girl, she explained the situation and her true identity, asking them to finalize with legal procedures. After hearing this, Brian, the second of the brothers who was a lawyer proceeded to explain to Patty that the inheritance was no longer her's, being that at 6:00 PM on the same day it would be a week after her father's death, for which she legally rejected the inheritance when not arriving in time to claim it. However, Patty explained that the date was actually fulfilled at 6:28 PM, so she was on time to claim the inheritance, even telling them that she could show them her driver's license to confirm her identity. Upon hearing it, Brian told her that it was not necessary since Patty's identity would never be confirmed, transforming into a demon telling his brothers that he would take the inheritance, attacking them with his claws and charging at Patty. Before he could attack her, the demon collapsed in front of Patty as Dante, having arrived along with the other Patty Lowell, fired at him. After this, Dante asked Patty if she was the one who asked him to take care of the child Patty and how she would pay for her crimes, telling her that despite her pretty face she was worse than a demon and that if she were not he would hesitate to kill her. After talking to her, Dante took Rebellion from his guitar case to attack the demon, killing it effortlessly. His mission concluded, Dante went to leave the mansion, but not before being stopped by Patty who begged him to let her take care of the younger Patty, to make up for what had happened The next day, Patty explained to Morrison that despite not accepting the proposal of the adult Patty to live with her in her mansion, she received a monetary compensation for seeing the horrible side of the world. With that money she bought stuffed animals and dresses for herself, in addition to the equivalent of three trucks of clothes and food for the children of the orphanage. Personality She is a highly intelligent and manipulative woman who usually cares only for herself. She knew how to use both her father's death time and her use of the other Patty Lowell in order to deceive those who sought the fortune of her family, thus demonstrating his ingenuity in manipulating others in her favor. Given this attitude Dante defined her as a detestable person, which he considered to be worse than a demon. After Dante completed his mission, she did however express remorse. Offering to take care of the younger Patty Lowell, and is said to have given her quite a sum of money to aplogize for what she'd cause her to go through. Appearance She is an adult woman with white skin, blond hair and green eyes. It is described by Dante as a pretty face woman. Dress up a cherry-colored suit fastened by a buindo belt with golden buckle. Wear a button-down white inner shirt and a dark violet bra. She has a pair of crimson and ornate sneakers with a pair of round silver earrings and a gold necklace with a blue gem in the center. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans